


Bound Magic ~ Harry's Story

by eeyore9990



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: bbtp_challenge, M/M, Shibari, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is this what you wanted, my Lord?" Lucius asked. "To see Harry Potter on his knees at the foot of your throne?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound Magic ~ Harry's Story

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bound Magic ~ Lucius' Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/950945) by [Leela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela). 



> A companion story to Bound Magic ~ Lucius' Story by Leela. Written for the 2013 Bring Back The Porn Challenge on IJ. 
> 
> NOTE: Additional warnings in end notes. Beware of spoilers.

The uneven texture of the flagstones upon which he knelt cut into Harry's knees with each minute shift of his weight. The coolness of the large, echoing chamber was untouched by the flames from the torches lit at intervals along the walls, their presence lending nothing more than oddly flickering shadows to the room. These were minor discomforts that could never distract Harry from the brush of silk as Lucius stood close at his side. 

"Is this what you wanted, my Lord?" Lucius asked, the words sending a shiver through Harry that had nothing to do with the room's temperature. "To see Harry Potter on his knees as the foot of your throne?"

Harry stared, fascinated, as Voldemort's red eyes flashed in the dim light. He drew in a breath and held it, letting Lucius' voice wash over him; the words didn't register, simply the pleasure they invoked. The breath rushed from his lungs, leaving him loose and pliant.

Voldemort jerked in his throne, drawing Harry's attention back to the proceedings in time to hear Lucius say, "As you wish, my Lord." Lucius flicked his cloak behind him, and the hem swept across Harry's naked legs, drawing another shiver of pleasure from him. His cock, already hard, throbbed insistently when Lucius swept a gloved thumb over Harry's lip. " _Silencio_."

Instantly, all sound bled from the room. As Harry's other senses adjusted to the loss, the light flickered brighter before settling again, and his skin tingled with a near overwhelming sensitivity to Lucius' touch. A sensitivity that was compounded by the slow slide of Lucius' cane up his chest. Harry shivered desperately at the brush of Lucius' lips over the shell of his ear and the ghost of warm breath against his cheek. Biting back a moan of longing, he shifted on his knees just to feel the pain of the bone grinding against unrelenting stone. 

Another touch to his ears--just to watch him shiver, Harry was sure--then a rope began to slide sinuously from the mouth of the snake's head on Lucius' cane, wrapping itself in an intricate pattern over Harry's shoulders and down his arms to his wrists, pulling tight until his chest was thrust forward, his nipples a target for the knotted length. His chin jerked up as the rope wrapped around his neck, pulling just taut enough so that he could feel his pulse pound against it.

Muscles leapt in his arms when Lucius pressed against one of the knots at his elbow, and Harry closed his eyes to luxuriate in the sensation. Another rope slithered against him, winding ever faster and tighter, pausing to slide in a torturous dance over his nipples again until Harry felt a drop of precome seep from the tip of his cock and pool there, shivering against the sensitive skin with every tiny motion of his body.

Harry was overtaken with shivers of pleasure when a third, incredibly soft rope began winding around the other two, sliding down his body to knot at his navel and then lower, drawing a tight net over his cock and balls, caging them before sliding down behind to rub a knot over his perineum, causing Harry to gasp harshly as pleasure stabbed through him. Continuous shudders wracked him as the damnable rope knotted over the tip of his cock, absorbing the precome that had been trembling there, dampening the soft, silky rope until its caress was a sensual torture he wasn't sure he could withstand.

Blind with pleasure, Harry could barely offer token encouragement when damp, gloved fingers pressed against his lips until they parted, his mouth dropping open on a moan of pure want, sucking the fingers as they slid over his tongue. The musky scent of _Lucius_ teased him and his mouth immediately began to water in anticipation of.... 

_Yes._

Pressure against his jaws levered his mouth open seconds before the full length of Lucius' cock thrust inside, sliding down his throat to choke him on its length. Finesse was gone, technique not even a fleeting thought as the ropes twisted and writhed in synchronous rhythm with the thrust of Lucius' hips. The tug of Lucius' fingers in his hair was the final straw.

Sensation overwhelmed Harry until his pleasure spilled from him, arcing through him and repeating on a seeming endless loop of feedback. The cock in his mouth swelled before pulses of come shot over his tongue and down his throat, and he greedily swallowed all of it. 

As the last bolts of orgasm shivered through him, Harry felt the ropes fall away. His hands came up automatically, steadying him against the warm, soft folds of Lucius' cloak and the hard body it covered. Rising to his feet, he allowed Lucius to dutifully cover him before granting Lucius a slow kiss in which he shared the faint traces of Lucius' release that still lingered on his tongue.

Turning his head, Harry allowed himself a smugly satisfied smile at seeing the fury that held Voldemort more securely in thrall than the ropes that bound him to the mockery of a throne.

Bound to _Harry_.

**Author's Note:**

> Contains appearances (very slight, really) of dub con. Read at own risk.


End file.
